


Errare Diabolicum Est

by Feloriel



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronically-late-to-official-functions!Illidan, Crack, Demon Summoning, Guest Starring: Kael'thas enormous crush, Illidan Has No Chill, Kael'thas Has Friends, Kael'thas doesn't take shit from anyone, Kael'thas is a big nerd, M/M, Peace Summits AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Кель'тас пробует свои силы в призыве демонов, но вместо этого почему-то призывает Иллидана.





	Errare Diabolicum Est

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Errare Diabolicum Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303093) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



Роммат наклоняется вперёд, касаясь чистой кожи на руке там, где ещё недавно были раны. Всё ещё чувствуется лёгкая головная боль, неизбежное последствие использования слишком большого количества магии в слишком короткое время, но, если не принимать этого в расчёт, он здоров настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Сидящий перед ним Кель'тас тяжело вздыхает и разваливается на стуле, запуская руку в длинные волосы. 

— Есть вообще что-то, чего ты делать не можешь?

Король смешливо фыркает и пожимает плечами. 

— Не знаю даже, готовить? Побеждать в этой войне? Призывать демонов?

— Ты готовишь лучше Лор'темара… — Роммат игнорирует бормотание о том, что и мурлоки готовят лучше Лор'темара, — и ты довольно-таки неплохо справляешься с тем, чтобы не дать Джайне и Сильване вырвать друг другу глотки, что сильно помогает нам в этой войне. Да и, если бы ты только мог стать чернокнижником...

— Словно нам нужно ещё больше демонов, — говорит Кель'тас, но внезапное осознание того, что есть магия, которой он не может пользоваться, почему-то выводит его из себя.

Роммат склоняет голову, чтобы спрятать ухмылку за маской.

\--

Может, да, Кель'тас Солнечный Скиталец, наследный принц синдораев, и правда тот ещё ботан. И, вполне возможно, что ему становится противно от одной только мысли о том, что он собственноручно не опробует какую-то из магических школ.

У всех свои заскоки.

У него уходит месяц на то, чтобы, в перерывах между войной с легионом и королевскими обязанностями, найти время на изучение скверны. Теперь же, будучи достаточно уверенным в своих способностях, наконец-то можно попытаться призвать и привязать к себе контрактом демона. 

(У кого угодно другого это заняло бы по меньшей мере год непрестанного изучения, но, если что-то из того, что говорят о Кель’тасе и верно, так это то, что он и правда немного гений.)

А потом проходит еще неделя перед тем, как он находит в своем расписании полностью свободный вечер для того, чтобы на самом деле совершить призыв. Приготовления занимают чуть больше времени, чем ожидалось: он заваливается в свои комнаты на закате (только вырвавшись с продлившихся часов пять мирных переговоров — по какой-то причине Луносвет снова не смог от них отмазаться), а когда он стоит над уже законченным кругом призыва, то луна сияет высоко в ночном небе.

Кель’тас зевает, хрустит позвонками и задается вопросом, хватит ли ему времени на то, чтобы перекусить перед тем, как приступить к “затягиванию чудовища из бездны в Азерот”.

Ну, это он сможет сделать и позже. В конце концов, когда что-то может пойти не так, так оно и случается.

Ритуал, который он решил использовать, не взят из книг вроде “Чернокнижества для чайников”, на которые ему удалось наткнуться. Искусство это заключается больше в взаимном договоре между призывателем и демоном: существо предлагает свою силу в обмен на небольшую долю магии и жизненной энергии призывателя, поэтому жизни чернокнижников обычно довольно коротки — Кель’тасу же как-то не хочется продавать часть своей души Легиону шутки ради, так что он решает использовать ритуал собственного изобретения. 

Так вот, он, голодный и уставший, собирается призвать демона, используя очень сильно переделанный, на все сто процентов новый ритуал, нацарапанный на подвернувшихся под руку кусках бумаги во время совещаний. Возможно, это худшая идея, что приходила ему в голову.

(А он когда-то почти присоединился к Иллидану в его яростном желание всем отомстить: вот насколько всё плохо.)

Щелчок пальцев, и все свечи в комнате загораются, освещая комнату золотистым светом, что едва перебивает зелёный свет Аргуса, льющийся сквозь окна.

(Всё, хоть как-то связанное с Иллиданом, можно назвать плохой идеей — за последнее десятилетие это было доказано снова и снова.)

Кель’тас рассекает ладонь лезвием ножа, протягивает её вперёд и пытается не наступать на круг, пока кровь капает на расчерченный мелом пол.

(Пусть в чём-то Иллидан и прав.)

С такой же осторожностью он пытается не зевать, зачитывая заклинание, открывающее портал в другое измерение — а, может, оно делает что-то другое, сейчас этого уже не вспомнить.

А, может, вспомнить и можно, но Кель’тас этого делать не станет: он ужасно устал и готов разрыдаться от отчаяния, а такое обычно приводит к тому, что он испытывает опасную экспериментальную магию просто для того, чтобы расслабиться.

(Например, уничтожение Легиона любыми возможными способами? В этом Кель’тас с ним полностью согласен. Да, выходит неэтично, но довольно эффективно, а они в слишком отчаянном положении, чтобы жаловаться. Он и сам сделал бы для своих людей точно то же — почти сделал, но Лор’темар вовремя среагировал.)

Когда Кель’тас произносит последние слова, кажется, что мир натягивается, как резинка, перед тем, как так же резко вернуться в прежнее состояние. Зажжённые свечи вспыхивают зелёным пламенем, что закручивается вокруг абсолютной тьмы в центре круга, лишая света всё остальное пространство. Отступив на полшага назад, Кель’тас быстро смаргивает, пытаясь избавиться от плавающих перед глазами точек.

Когда зрение наконец-то возвращается к нему, то посреди круга призыва стоит совершенно сбитый с толку охотник на демонов.

— Что… что за чёрт? — спрашивает Иллидан совершенно спокойным голосом, каким обычно говорят люди, готовые убить за один косой взгляд, и одновременно с этим Кель’тас говорит: 

— Как, чёрт побери...

Оба, замолкают и неловко молчат, пока Иллидан, махнув рукой, наконец-то не подаёт голос, на удивление вежливый и абсолютно точно страдальческий.

— Говорите. 

— Это совсем не то, ради чего я проводил ритуал, — Кель’тасу, кажется, наплевать на исходящее от Иллидана желание убивать: он, нахмурившись, разворачивается на каблуках и быстрыми шагами идёт к гримуару, опасно балансирующему на горе других книг, и накручивает на пальцы пряди длинных волос. Кажется, он взволнован и раздражён ещё сильнее, если такое возможно; Кель’тас бормочет что-то себе под нос, слишком тихо, чтобы Иллидану удалось уловить хоть слово.

— И для чего же, извольте сказать, Вы его проводили? — сложив руки на груди, Иллидан вздёргивает бровь, чувствуя, как бурлящая ярость уступает осторожному любопытству.

Кель’тас резко поворачивает к нему голову и щурится, словно пытаясь понять, издевается ли над ним охотник на демонов или же и правда ничего не понимает — тот и так не может ничего понимать, но в любом случае не упустит возможности позубоскалить.

— Чтобы призвать демона, конечно же. 

— Демона, — с каменным выражением лица вторит Иллидан.

— Да, очевидно же! — сказав это, Кель’тас резко обводит рукой всю комнату, по которой разбросаны книги, куски мела и огарки свечей, словно это всё объясняет, и возвращается к своим записям.

— Очевидно же, — повторяет Иллидан.

— Если Вы просто собираетесь вторить каждому моему слову, а не помогать, лорд Иллидан, то можете возвращаться в свои покои, — шипит Кель’тас, да так, что в его словах невозможно не услышать “проваливай вон из моей комнаты.”

— Ну, я не сам сюда пришёл, — и, перед тем, как Кель’тас успевает что-то сказать, добавляет:

— Я вообще могу выйти из этого круга?

Вопрос, кажется, тушит последние искры злости Кель’таса, и маг, перестав шуршать страницами, склоняет голову набок. 

— Ну, нет ни единой причины, по которой Вы не могли бы — печати рассчитаны лишь на демонов и не сработали бы на кого-то более сильного или менее демонического, а, если круг призвал Вас, то здесь мог бы оказаться и повелитель ужаса или что-то похуже. Неприятно получилось бы, — качает головой маг. — В любом случае, попытайтесь. Не думаю, что случится что-то плохое.

— Как обнадёживающе, — тянет Иллидан, переступая через начерченный мелом круг. Ничего не происходит. Он едва заметно пожимает плечами и подходит к Кель’тасу, чтобы заглянуть ему через плечо. — Я и не знал, что Вы, кроме всего остального, ещё и чернокнижник.

Кель’тас бросает на него взгляд, в котором усталости виднеется куда больше, чем раздражения.

— Я и не чернокнижник.

Иллидан прикладывает все усилия, чтобы скрыть своё удивление — даже больше, чем нужно, и Кель’тас, с раннего детства приученный замечать даже мельчайшие трещины в маске оппонента, едва заметно улыбается при мысли, что смог застать пресловутого охотника на демонов врасплох. 

— Стоит ли предполагать, что Вы не нашли этот ритуал в старом, пыльном, давно утерянном гримуаре?

— Чтобы я использовал устаревшие магические теории? — фыркает Кель’тас. — Я же не идиот. 

— Так я и подумал, — Иллидан, тяжело вздохнув, переносит вес на другую ногу, чтобы с новым интересом взглянуть на записи. Почерк у Кель’таса, конечно, отвратный.

— Это… очень продвинутая магия призыва, — он переводит взгляд своих пугающих глаз на Кель’таса. — Если позволите, я хотел бы взглянуть на Ваши записи.

— Как вежливо с Вашей стороны, — отзывается маг. — Я отдам Вам копию завтра утром, если всё же потрудитесь появиться на переговорах.

Иллидан, кажется, на самом деле ужасно разочарован.

— Разве я не могу взять их с собой?

— Нет, мне нужно посмотреть, что же я сделал не так. А теперь проваливайте из моей комнаты, лорд Иллидан.

Охотник на демонов закатил бы глаза, если мог бы, но так он просто выходит из комнаты, покачав головой, отчего его длинные волосы красиво скользят по спине. Если Кель’тас и пялится, то совсем недолго.

\--

— Кажется, в этот раз всё правильно, — говорит Кель’тас Ал’ару, осматривающему его труды и пытающемуся ничего не поджечь; маг поглаживает его по пушистой, обжигающе-горячей голове одной рукой, второй внося поправки в записи. Круг призыва, который наверняка теперь с пола ничем не вывести, обзавёлся ещё тремя кругами (для безопасности) и новыми рунами, часть которых Кель’тасу пришлось изобрести, чтобы получить желаемое от раздражающе устаревшего языка. Наверное, он их даже где-то записал — Роммат бы с радостью на них посмотрел. 

(Технически, эти руны — настоящий прорыв в магии призыва, как, впрочем, и всё, чем он занимался последние пару месяцев.)

— Готов? — феникс щебечет, выражая своё согласие, и Кель’тас кивает. — Ладно, поехали.

За окном едва начинает светать — может, он снова забыл о сне, слишком увлёкшись работой. Ал’ар пролетает над свечами, расставленными в ключевых точках круга; рассветному солнцу не сравниться с сиянием золотых перьев феникса, когда тот зажигает все свечи до единой перед тем, как снова устроиться на насесте.

Кель’тас улыбается такой знакомой и величественной картине.

Чтение заклинания он сопровождает ритмичными движениями (Кель’тас так часто замечал это за чернокнижниками и до сих пор удивляется тому, что сам забыл сделать это в первый раз, как дилетант) и медленно выстраивает светящиеся нити вокруг круга, разрастающиеся с каждым словом, кружащиеся, как осенние листья на ветру, свекающие золотом, зеленью скверны и оттенками, имён которым ещё не придумали, а затем те образуют яркий купол света... 

...который распадается, а в круге стоит Иллидан Ярость Бури.

— Снова? — восклицает Кель’тас, вскидывая руки и бросая отчаянный взгляд на Ал’ара. Волшебная птица взмахивает крыльями, словно пожимая плечами, и вылетает в окно, наверное, чтобы осмеять его неудачу с Ромматом. Предатели.

— Вижу, Вы не выяснили, что же не так с ритуалом, — с издевательской улыбкой отвечает ему Иллидан.

Кель’тас поднимает руки, но, передумав, позволяет им снова упасть. Ему не поможет то, что он задушит повелителя охотников на демонов.

— Да перестаньте, Вы тоже ничего не выяснили, — он многозначительно смотрит на Иллидана, а затем на дверь. — А теперь не могли бы Вы оставить меня и дать дальше выдёргивать волосы?

— Конечно же, Ваше королевское Величество, — Иллидан делает шаг за пределы круга...

Ну как.

Иллидан пытается сделать шаг за пределы круга.

— Вы...

— Усилил меры безопасности, да, — расплывчато отвечает Кель’тас, пытаясь не смеяться.

Тишина.

— Понятно, — Иллидан, сделав глубокий вдох, постукивает по невидимому барьеру длинными острыми ногтями (когтями? Кель’тасу не приходилось ещё возбуждаться от того, что он даже не знает, как назвать, и от этого неспокойно). — Не могли бы Вы...

— ...вытащить Вас оттуда? Да, извините, сейчас.

Уходит на удивление много времени и усилий на то, чтобы снять щит. Оказывается, проще удерживать демонов внутри, чем вытаскивать их — ну или только изобретённый Кель’тасом ритуал работает по такому принципу.

Это так же прекрасная возможность испытать свою магию способами, о которых он раньше и не думал, так что Кель’таса, пожалуй, можно простить за то, что он бросает в круг вещь в за вещью в попытке понять, что же может пройти через барьер.

Щит, исчезнув, выпускает Иллидана на свободу — а с ним и шесть книг всех возможных размеров и видов бумаги, подушку, свечу, два ножа, огрызок яблока (Иллидан успел проголодаться за тот час, который ушёл на деактивацию круга), чашку чая (Кель’тас, всё же, хорошо воспитан) и носок. Живым существам проникнуть за щит не удалось — это подтвердилось, когда Кель’тас попытался закинуть проходящую мимо кошку в круг. Она, уже потрясённая и очень злая, осталась вне его. 

— Может, всё дело в Ваших намерениях, — говорит Иллидан, просмотрев раскиданные по полу бумаги. — В тот раз, как Вы призвали меня впервые… О чём Вы думали? 

— О нашей первой встрече, — легко признаёт маг. — Когда Лор’темар перекинул меня через плечо и почти спрыгнул со склона.

— Странно. Вы знаете Терона лучше, если уж на то пошло, призван должен был быть он.

— Может, всё дело в демонической крови? — Кель’тас обводит жестом всего Иллидана. Тот, всё же, на демона смахивает довольно сильно. — В конце концов, ритуал разработан для их призыва. Охотники на демонов хотя бы наполовину демоны, если говорить о крови.

Иллидан неопределённо мычит.

— Может, быть чернокнижником просто не Ваше.

А затем он сбегает (тактически отступает) из комнаты, пока Кель’тас не успевает бросить ещё парочку книг ему вслед.

\--

— Нам стоит перестать встречаться вот так.

— Даже не знаю, мне нравится видеть Вас на полу своей спальни.

— Да что Вы говорите.

\--

— Всё ещё никакого прогресса, м?

— Убирайтесь отсюда.

\--

— Да пошло всё нахер.

— И Вам доброго утра, Ваше Величество.

\--

— Я...

— Я убью Вас голыми руками и подарю труп Легиону, если Вы, Иллидан, скажете ещё хоть слово.

\-- 

— Вы же должны быть в Запределье.

— Ну, теперь мы хотя бы знаем, что меж измерениями этот призыв тоже работает.

\--

— Всё ещё пытаетесь?

— Нет. Вот Ваша часть документов. Если уж мне страдать, то и Вам тоже.

\--

— Как же я хочу найти способ призывать кого-то ещё. У телепортации без согласия её объекта может найтись столько применений.

— Света ради, пусть это никогда не случится.

\--

— Поверить не могу, что Вы призвали меня на мирные переговоры.

— Мне показалось, что сами Вы на них не появитесь, я ведь прав?

\--

— Не знаю, как насчёт Вас и царственных особ в целом, но охотники на демонов, что бы там ни говорили, всё таки нуждаются во сне — именно это я и делал.

— Мне скучно, идите сюда и помогите разобраться со всем этим призывом.

— Ох, ладно.

\--

В общем, странно, что это не аукнулось ему ещё раньше.

Ещё одна безуспешная попытка призвать настоящего демона (именно из Пылающего Легиона) заканчивается тем, что Иллидан оказывается посреди всё разрастающегося круга. В этот раз, однако, он покрыт подсохшей кровью, тяжело дышит и местами немного обожжён. Резинка куда-то исчезла, может, лопнула, и теперь его волосы свободно растекаются по плечам. Сам же Иллидан в ярости и, кажется, совсем слетел с катушек — может, только что вырвался из битвы.

— Тебе нужно это прекратить, — говорит он, только возникнув в круге.

— Я пытаюсь, но почему-то появляешься именно ты!

— Тогда перестань пытаться! — рычит Иллидан, скаля зубы и истекая зеленоватой сукровицей. Видно, только из битвы с Легионом.

Кель’тас склоняет голову и запускает руку в волосы, с силой оттягивая пряди.

— Я уже близок к разгадке! Я это чувствую! Мне просто нужно...

— Нет, — Иллидан выпрямляется, становясь в полный рост, и чуть расправляет крылья, словно пытающаяся казаться больше птица. — Это должно прекратиться.

— Но я не могу! — Кель’тас поднимает взгляд лихорадочно сверкающих глаз, отрывая от лица дрожащие ладони. — Я могу найти способ на самом деле призвать демона. Я… я могу, мне просто нужно ещё немного постараться.

Внезапно Иллидан оказывается очень близко, дыша серой и кровью прямо в лоб Кель’таса и возвышаясь над ним; его лицо завешивают длинные чёрные пряди.

— Кажется, ты не понимаешь, — очень тихо говорит он. Слишком спокойно, как в грозу перед первым ударом молнии. — Это. Должно. Прекратиться. Что случилось бы, призови ты меня на час раньше? Что если бы ты вырвал меня из битвы или прямо перед ней? Просто чудо, что этого ещё не случилось.

Ядовито-зелёная кровь стекает по его лбу и капает на лицо Кель’таса, но тот даже не вздрагивает, когда та начинает жечь. Вместо этого он хватает Иллидана за рога и тянет вниз, ближе к себе, чтобы прошипеть:

— У меня всё выйдет и тебе меня не остановить. 

— Да разве? — отвечает охотник на демонов со всей смертоносностью, и Кель’тас... 

Дрожит, пусть и не от страха.

— Я мог бы тебя уничтожить, — продолжает Иллидан, словно сам себе удивляясь, словно до этого такое и не приходило ему в голову. Словно он никогда не замечал, что Кель’тас, такой яркий и словно всегда объятый пламенем, куда меньше его, куда слабее, как меч слабее огня.

— Можешь попытаться, — огрызается маг, не разрывая зрительного контакта даже когда упирается спиной в стену. Он даже не заметил того, что они двигались.

Когтистая рука вцепляется ему в волосы и Иллидан дёргает голову Кель’таса назад, оголяя шею, а вторую прижимает к ней, касаясь когтями сонной артерии. Кель’тас захлопывает рот и сжимает зубы, чтобы сдержать рык, до крови прикусывает язык. Он выше этого. 

Рога под пальцами шершавые и тёплые, достаточно острые на краях чтобы ранить, когда их сжимаешь. Он тянет их сильнее на себя и Иллидан (добровольно или из-за того, что это движение застаёт его врасплох, тут уж понять сложно, хоть догадки и есть) придвигается ещё ближе. Кель’тас улыбается, хищно сверкая окровавленными зубами.

А затем целует Иллидана.

Это нельзя отнести к приятным поцелуям, а тем более к нежным. Он больше похож на битву, на вкус именно её и напоминает, когда зелёная кровь смешивается с алой на их губах. Кель’тас отпускает Иллидана лишь когда у него заканчивается воздух, и облизывает губы, по-звериному ухмыляясь.

— У тебя нет надо мной власти, — счастливо говорит он и, взмахнув пальцами, отправляет Иллидана назад через тот же пространственно-временной портал, и которого тот и появился.

Прогресс есть: теперь, когда он может насильно телепортировать в обе стороны, возможно получится выяснить, что же не даёт ему призвать кого-то ещё.

Присвистывая, Кель’тас возвращается к своим записям.

**Author's Note:**

> Твиттер с инфой об обновлениях и просто мемами - @felorielle  
> И мой аск, если вдруг интересно - curiouscat.me/felorielle


End file.
